ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Clouds of Despair -Final Trilogy II-
is the 49th episode, and part 2 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on March 24th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/049.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Dark Clouds of Despair -Final Trilogy II-" Synopsis Even with the assistance of some returning friends and allies, Ultraman Mebius is put in critical condition from fighting off the remaining Imperializers. The situation becomes bleak when Alien Emperor arrives to deal with the Ultra himself. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, a blast of dark energy has downed GUYS's ship to prevent them from helping Mebius again, and Ultraman Mebius himself is overwhelmed by an Imperializer for not being fully healed, all while a voice, revealing itself as Alien Emperor laughs madly at the Ultra and GUYS's strife. Luckily, the members of GUYS were able to bail from their ship before they could be badly hurt from the crash, but Mebius is still down. Remembering Captain Sakomizu's Speech to them, the people of Japan cheer on Mebius to continue fighting despite his condition. Motivated by the people of Japan, Mebius manages to draw enough strength to transform into his Burning Brave Mode, and he destroys the Imperializer with the Burning Mebium Dynamite. Doing so however once again places more damage onto Mirai's already battered body. As the members of GUYS tend to Mirai, they are all confronted by the crowd of people who recognize Mirai as Ultraman Mebius. Rather than treat them with hostility though, one of them, a small boy thanks Mirai for protecting the Earth. Meanwhile the Earth's Sun is continously getting darker and darker from mysterious rock that's coating onto it. GUYS finally notices this as well... Before they can divise a plan to free the Sun, their current situation begins to get bleak when all of the remaining Imperializers around the World appear in Japan targetting GUYS's HQ. Using all of their available weapons to protect Mirai (who has once again been placed in critical condition,) they once again manage to shoot down and deactivate one of the Imperializers. Suddenly, another Imperializer teleports at the heart of their HQ. Without enough time to properly react, the 2nd Imperializer attacks GUYS's HQ directly, crippling them for any further help, and then taking out all of their offensive measures, including GUYS's Particle Generator (meaning the Capsule Monsters were no longer an option.) Suddenly, just before the Imperializer could finish them off, it was sliced in half by the surprise appearance of Zamsher! Also appearing on the scene are Kako and Alien Fanton, who have all come to assist GUYS in the final battle (with the exception of Zamsher, who claims he wishes to be the one to kill Mebius.) At that moment, the remaining pieces of the Imperializers all flew up into the air and began to crumple up into a heap. A Giant Ball of Fire was descending from the Sky in the Center of Tokyo, only for its flames to extinguish and reveal its true form: Alien Emperor. Using his enormous power, Alien Emperor shroulds the entire Earth in a Cloud of Darkness and proclaims that it was he who is creating the coating around the sun, planning on extinguishing it and making him all powerful, all as a plan of vengeance against the Ultras for his defeat by Father of Ultra, 30,000 years. ago. Alien Emperor then teleports to GUYS's HQ, preparing to kill them. Even with the assistance of Zamsher and Kako's psychic powers, they are no match for the Emperor's superior strength, who bombardes Zamsher with a series of Shockwaves. Mirai (whom has rejoined the group after the 2nd Imperializer attacked them) tries to transform into Ultraman Mebius to fight the Emperor, but his weak state prevented him from being able to even stand, ultimately sidelining him. Then just as the Emperor tried to attack GUYS personally, Ultraman Hikari (in the armor of Tsurugi) appeared to shield them from the Emperor's attack. Seeing Hikari in danger, Ryu goes off in the same jet that he and Serizawa rode in before GUYS was recasted and together, Ryu, Hikari, and Zamsher worked together to try and stop the Emperor. However, Alien Emperor's strength let his easily shrug off all of their attacks, and he attacked GUYS's HQ yet again. With the base now inoperable, Alien Emperor attempted to finished off the members of GUYS with another shockwave. Suddenly, Zamsher jumped in the way of the blast and took the attack himself to protect GUYS. After taking so much punishment from the Emperor's earlier attacks, but feeling he had been redeemed, Zamsher keeled over and died, reducing into light particles. enraged by Zamsher's death ,Tsurugi tried to fight back with the Knight Shot, but again Alien Emperor brushed off his attack and destroyed the Armor of Tsurugi on Ultraman Hikari with his shockwaves. Unwilling to let Zamsher's sacrifice be in vain however, Hikari took Zamsher's blade and sliced into Alien Emperor's hide, giving the Emperor another wound similar to the one Father of Ultra gave him too. At that moment, Ultraman Hikari disappeared into light particles as well, but not without telling Ryu to protect the Earth and Mebius. Enraged at Hikari's sacrifice, Ryu attempts a kamikaze dive at Alien Emperor. The Emperor however hits Ryu's ship with his Shockwave, destroying it completely while Mirai, having watched the entire battle screams out to Ryu in horror... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Alien Emperor makes his landing and appearance on Earth, many of the explosion sound effects are all stock used by the Toho Film, "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla." Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes